Konoha Academy
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Sakura Haruno got a scholarship to the prestigious Konoha Academy. Not to mention having three guy roommates! What is a girl to do? don't own naruto sasusaku
1. Chapter 1: Arriving & Roommates!

A girl with abnormally pink colored hair that came down to her waist and had bangs swept to the side walked up to the building that said registration and room assignments. With her tight dark blue skinny jeans with sexy rips everywhere, a tight t-shirt, and high tops she looked ravishing. She pushed open the door and walked over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm Sakura Haruno. I would like my schedule and room assignment."

"Ah yes, here you darling." the receptionist said in her odd southern belle accent.

"Don't forget that building is _co-ed, _so don't freak if you get guys as roommates sweetie pie!" Sakura remembered that when she got the scholarship that the only rooms left were co-ed.

Sakura dragged her green bag and pink suitcase over to building three and up to room 3711. Panting quite hard from the workout of bringing her things she unlocked the door with her key and pushed it open to find three extremely attractive guys.

"Oi! Seems like the entertainment just arrived," an obnoxious spiky blond joked as he spun around in his chair.

No dobe, seem like we got a girl roommate. This building is co-ed after all," a black haired god said as he threw a pillow a straight at the blonds' head.

"Ow, teme that hurt!"

"It's a pillow idiot!"

"Ignore them they're always like this, practically brothers, so troublesome," a guy with beautiful brown hair (even prettier than Sakura's hair) said and offered a welcoming hand," I'm Neji Hyuga, that stupid blond guy is Naruto Uzumaki, and ice cube over there is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh I see," Sakura put her things on the open bed next to one with dark blue covers," Well I'm Sakura Haruno."

"What brings you here to Konoha Academy?" Naruto yelled as he got up from the chair to lean against the wall next to Sakura.

Sakura straightened up and sat at the edge of her new bed. "Well I got a scholarship to go here and didn't want to miss an opportunity."

"Ha! You must be pretty smart then to get in here!" Naruto retorted.

"Well at least her parents didn't have to buy her in!" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP! I'M SMART WHEN I WANT TO BE!"

"Hmph sure! That explains why you haven't failed out yet," Neji laughed as he fell onto his bed.

"You guys always have to gang up on me don't you!"

"Aa." Was all he got from the Uchiha.

Sakura looked around the room. She saw two twin sized bed on both sides of the room, each separated by a nightstand, two desks on the other side of each bed, a chest at the foot of each bed for clothes, a mini-fridge in the corner, and a huge plasma flat screen hanging on wall above the fridge. 'They must be RICH.' Sakura thought to herself as she unpacked her belongings, when she realized she would be sharing the bathroom with all three guys. The thought terrified her as she listened into the current conversation her 'new' roommates were having.

"Well I think we should buy more ramen as sooooooon as possible!"

"Whatever Naruto! No one cares about your damn ramen!" Sasuke told him as he grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"But-"

Naruto was cut off when Neji decide to ask a question to Sakura," So what's your schedule?"

"Well mine is-"

"Not you dobe! The girl!"

Sakura internally flinched when Sasuke said that, but shrugged it off and answered the only sane one in the room's question. "Here," she handed him her a small slip of paper.

_(8:10-8:55)Advanced Biology-Yamato_

_(9:15-10) Advanced Literature-Kurenai_

_(10:20-11:05) Advanced Calculus- Kakashi_

_(11:10-1) Lunch_

_(1:20-2:05) Physical Education- Guy_

_(2:25-3:15)World History- Asuma_

_(3:25-4:15) Latin- Iruka_

"Dang! You have all the smart classes with Sasuke and some with Neji too, but tough luck i heard Guy is one mean trainer and Kakashi! Don't get me started about him" Naruto exclaimed after taking the schedule away from Neji.

"Oh really?" Sakura questioned not scared about the teachers and definately not minding having a familiar face in all her classes, especially his.

Sasuke was deep in thought 'Hmmm, she isn't that bad. Maybe even kind of cute; like I'll ever admit that aloud.'

"Cute," Sasuke said without thinking.

Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped. "WHAAAAA! Sasuke thinks something is actually cute!" Naruto yelped with surprise.

"I just sneezed dobe! Nothing to get worked up about!"

Sakura looked at outside and night had already fallen. "Well I think I'll go get ready for bed guys."

Sakura picked up her pink tank top and black sleeping shorts, also her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

Sakura was curled up in a ball in her light pink comforter and looked over to the clock that was blinking seven in red. '_Guess it's time to wake up._' Sakura looked over to Sasuke's sleeping form across from her own bed. '_Wow,_ _is it actually possible for someone to look cuter when they're sleeping?'_ Sakura snapped herself out of her trance and got up experiencing the warm air of the dorm engulfing her as she walked over to her chest. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a basic tank, a cute black over sized sweater, and a pair of flats. Sakura grabbed her toiletries as she made her way to the bathroom.

_'At least I got to the bathroom before anyone else.'_ Sakura was about to pull off her sleep wear and jumped into the shower. The warm water relaxed her tense muscles and Sakura felt at peace as she rubbed in her strawberry scented shampoo. The door opened and the guys came in.

"Ahhh what the hell guys!" Sakura knew they couldn't see her through the opaque glass that separated them, but she still could help but feel exposed to them.

"Just brushing our teeth," Neji said his mouth filled with foamy minty toothpaste.

"Yeah Sakura, don't worry we won't peek, but I'm not so sure about teme!"

"Hn. What's there to look at?" Sasuke joked, knowing that Sakura had some of the best curves he had ever seen, well other than Ino.

"You want to die chicken-ass!" Sakura screamed through glass of the shower.

"Bring it Pinky."

Sakura couldn't have done anything being as her clothes are out there along with her towel and merely let out a loud hmph.

Sasuke smirked at her and finished his business in the bathroom and left.

Later that day...

"Hey Sakura! Come join us for lunch!" Naruto swung one his arms up and down trying to draw Sakura's attention. Sakura sighed and took her bright blue tray over to where Naruto and the rest her room mates were along with a whole shit load of people.

"Sakura these guys with the black coats with clouds are in a fraternity called the Akatsuki. Apparently they are not cool enough to add me into it. Oh yeah and this is Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Gaara."

"Aren't you going to introduce us you knuckle head!" A slighly blue skinned man with pointed teeth said as he gave the blonde a noogie.

"Ahhh...alright just stop! This jack ass is Kisame, the guy next to him is Sasori, then the blondie is Deidara and the rest are unimportant."

"Hey just because you're too lazy to mention the rest of us doesn't mean we're unimportant!" Someone who looked like Sasuke, threw an over ripened peach at the obnoxious blondes head.

"Whatever Itachi," Naruto promptly stuck a pink tongue at him like a child and turned back to his ramen and began slurping them noisily.

"Well as you probably heard I'm Itachi Uchiha. This is Nagato Pain, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu," Itachi bluntly pointed them out as he said each name. "We're all seniors here."

"Sakura Haruno, junior. Nice you guys."

"Hey she's pretty cute, right Sasori my man?" A tall blonde said looking down at Sakura with hungry eyes.

"Shut up Deidara. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" The red looked up from his sketch pad and threw a pencil right for his head.

Deidara caught it with ease and threw it back. Sakura sat down next to the shy blue haired girl and opened her water.

"Hey, Hinata right?"

"Yeah…so I heard your rooming with Naruto?"

"Yeah, and Nejiu and Sasuke. They have no respect for personal privacy!"

Hinata giggled and the long blond haired interrupted," Well that's the guys for you! Oh by the way is this natural?"

Ino picked up a long strand of pink hair and inspected it at the root.

"Uh…Yeah. Get it from my mother." Sakura tugged her hair out of the grabby blondes hands and smoothed it back into place.

Ino smirked, "Well I like you and your spunk. You can hang with us. This is TenTen. We all besties be-otch."

Sakura had a feeling that Ino wasn't asking, she was telling her.

A/N: Sorry it's short but idk whatelse to write. IDEAS PLEASE :D


	3. Chapter 3: Woah & the library

Thank you for the reviews (:

When Sakura returned to her room Friday afternoon she was absolutely exhausted and wished nothing more than to sleep in her soft bed the rest of the weekend. But just as she stumbled over to her bed she remembered had assigned a ten page essay on transpiration of plants that was due on Monday and assigned thirteen and a half pages of Calculus homework too.. '_What the hell, who cares about plants and who really needs Cal anyways?'_ Sakura began her "long" walk to the desk on the other side of her bed and sat down, not even noticing that someone came in.

"You're probably thinking something along the lines 'What the hell, who cares about plants and who really needs Cal anyways' right?"

"Wait how did-"Sakura stopped herself from sounding like an idiot, but it was too late the Uchiha god had heard her.

"You're an open book, pinky! Try not to be so obvious!"

"You're one to talk chicken-ass!"

"_._ Don't talk to your superiors like that." Sasuke lifted her chin to try and show Sakura that he ranked higher than her in life.

That's all it took to set Sakura off. She lunged at him and they tumbled across the floor together. Wrestling around and then finally Sakura got Sasuke in headlock.

"What were you saying again, Uchiha? Sakura's smirk was spread wide across her face in triumph.

Sakura loosened her grip slightly to get in a more comfortable, but Sasuke saw it as an opening and Sakura was straddled beneath his legs in a firm hold.

"What were you saying, Sakura?"

Sakura responded by promptly spitting in his face.

Sasuke's voice was low and attractively angry," You know how many girls would kill to be in you place right now?"

Sakura kept her poker face on, but internally gulped. Sasuke was an inch away from her lips.

"Well then they better start with me. I rather be dead then be underneath someone like you!"

"We'll see what you say after this."

Sasuke was about to close the gap when-

"Oi, teme! Whoa! Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Sakura got up and went to start on her buttload of homework, but not before she gave Sasuke a glare that could kill.

"What did you do teme? She looks pissed." Naruto might as well have been shouting because his poor attempt at whispering was a fail.

"Naruto I can still hear you," Sakura looked around and shot glares at both of the two frightened boys.

Well you better bet that they left her alone after that.

Sakura was up early Saturday morning and pulled on some black sweats and a graphic tee, with some good old pair of Nike's. She had finished all her homework yesterday, too easy for her even if she didn't want to do it she was the kind of person who did it anyways & early to top it off. Sakura looked around are her slumbering roommates and she quietly left.

"Ah the morning air is so refreshing!" Sakura exclaimed and received a few shut ups from the windows that were open.

Sakura covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and walked over to the library. She skimmed the walls of books. It was the largest library she had ever seen and didn't see an end to it.

"Searching for anything in particular?" Sakura turned around to see a boy about her age with white hair with a light blue tint to it and bright purple eyes.

Sakura laughed lightly. "No, just something to read, maybe Shakespeares?"

"Well my lady this library has quite the selection of his finest. This way." He smiled pleasantly down at her and led the way.

"Well thank you…um?" Sakura realized she had never asked his name.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, and your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ah well my cherry-blossom I must take my leave from here. See you soon." Suigetsu gave her a wink and ran over to a red-head and orange haired guys waiting by the door.

"Bye~" Sakura waved lightly and went to go read on of the many couches in the library and lost herself in her book.

A/N: Should I write a chapter when she's in her classes? Haha Reviews would be lovely~


	4. Chapter 4: Night Out with the Girls

Sakura walked out with her new shiny piece of plastic and a book in her right arm. Skipping along the cement with flutters in her heart; she finally met someone normal, but it wasn't the crush kind of attraction of any sort. Not that he wasn't cute or anything, but maybe it was that the young pinkette's heart belonged to someone else?

"Yo, Forehead!" Sakura turned around and saw it was the girl version of Naruto, Ino.

"Hey Pig!"

"Want to die forehead!"

"Bring it Ino-Pig!"

"Well I don't want to mess up my new outfit. Anyways the girls are going out to the town tonight, you in?"

"Um, I don't know I got a lot of homework that needs to done you see…"

"Psh, don't lie to me. Naruto told me how you finished with flying colors in just two hours. Now don't forget. Meet at my room 3750 at seven tonight. Oh yeah! Wear something hot!"

As Ino walked away, Sakura let a deep sigh. She was worried about having to look "hot" She wasn't sure if she had anything that fit into that category. She checked her watch and realized she was in the library longer than she anticipated. It was already five. She needed to find something quick because she still needed to shower and get ready.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said looking over Sakura's shoulder as she dug through her chest.

Sakura found what she was looking for. A pair of dark blue shorts and an emerald colored tube top that flowed nicely over the shorts. Sakura grabbed her toiletries and a strapless bra and ran into the bathroom. Blushing after she hopped into the shower because Sasuke had seen her underwear, '_but then again he's probably seen more than girl's underwear.'_

Sakura hopped out of the shower and quickly dried off as she tried doing ten things at once. Brush her teeth, put underwear on, dry her hair, etc. Finally somehow she finished getting ready. Her hair was curled nicely and cascaded over her shoulders like streams of winding rivers. Her clothes were neatly on and she gave herself a self reassuring smile and walked out of the bathroom.

"Woah, Sakura you look…HOT!" Naruto exclaimed and sat up from his bed.

"Thanks," Sakura blushed seeing that there were more people in the room than usual.

Garra, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and some of the Akatsuki were there along with all of her room mates.

"Wow, what a foxy mama," Kankuro licked his lips appreciatively and eyed Sakura from head to toe.

Sasuke for one couldn't keep his eyes off her. In fact everyone was eying her like candy until the moment she left the room.

"Dang, you boys sure are lucky to have a roommate like that," Kankuro said still drooling like an idiot.

"Shut up and close your mouth she's gone. You're getting your saliva on the floor." Sasuke threw a magazine toward the brunette.

"Jealous much Sasu?" Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the arm, thus receiving a black eye before Sasuke grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Shut the hell up! I'm going out for a while."

Meanwhile in Ino's room…

"Hey forehead! What's with the shoes?"

Sakura was wearing classic black converse high tops. Sakura noticed all the three girls were wearing dangerously high heels. Ino wore a purple top that hung at her belly button with a black skirt with metallic grey four inch heels. TenTen was wearing a halter top that hung tight to her body and showed off her rock hard abs with a ruffled skirt and high heeled to the knee boots. Hinata seemed different than usual. She was wearing a tank top with a high waisted skirt that came down to her mid thigh with some three inch black pumps. (Hinata was forced into this outfit by Ino of course!)

"Um, don't own any. What's wrong with these?"

"Well everything it makes your hot go down ten degrees, but never fear I have got a pair that will look good on you."

Ino brought out a pair of silver strappy heels that looked a good 3 ½ inches tall.

"No way! I will sprang my ankle in those walking death traps!"

"Put them on! Come on even Hinata wore an outfit I choose."

"Yeah Sakura! Don't worry you get used to them eventually!" TenTen tried to coax her into them as well.

Eventually Sakura gave in and felt wobbly as ever in them. They made their way to the bus stop.

Ino led them down a street and they were getting whistled at from all directions. Ino sucked in the attention like it was something she was so used to, she blew kisses and winked at completer strangers. Sakura was feeling uneasy as she stumbled around in her ridiculous too high heels. Finally as they passed a bookstore Sakura had enough of this "girls" night out, she didn't even know where they were heading and stopped.

"Hey guys, um, I'll catch you guys later! I really need to find a book for a class and right now is a perfect time."

"Billboard brow! You're going to miss the fun surprise!"

"Well Ino-Pig I'm fine with that. I'll see you guys!" Sakura disappeared before their eyes, and they continued to their destination.

Sakura let out a breath of relief as she scanned the shelves for a good book to read. She hadn't actually needed to get a book, but hey you can never have too little to read, right? Sakura realized after a few shelves that most of the books were on witch craft and such. Even the cashier was kind of creepy with her gypsy styled outfit, accented nicely with gold jewelry.

"Need anything sweetie?"

"Um, no I was just leaving."

Sakura ran out of the shop and down the street and around a few corners and eventually found herself on an unknown road. There weren't many light posts and no shops. The was an ominous feeling in the air, and she continued walking hoping she'd find the main road. There was a group of guys in around their twenties across the street sipping some beer and laughing obnoxiously.

Sakura thought if she kept walking quickly they wouldn't notice her.

"Hey baby! Lost are ya!" a man with a blue eyes and ruffled blonde hair called out to her while he stumbled over a trashcan. His doubled over in laughter.

Sakura kept her head forward and continued walking prepared to fight if necessary. The guys advanced on her quickly. There were about 7-8 of them but Sakura could barely make them out in the dark, but she could tell that they weren't your average drunks, they were well dressed and seemed to have just have gotten off of work. She turned the corner and saw the main road up about three miles. _'If they keep following me, I won't make it.'_ Sakura thought as she swiftly began picking up the pace. When suddenly a tall brunette grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward them.

"Look sugar, we just want to talk with you." The man said sweetly.

"Well, I'm kinda in a hurry so maybe another time." Sakura tried to talk her way out, but he was still gripping tightly on her wrist.

"Sorry babe we don't got that king of time," he smirked and pulled her even closer, the whole group surrounded her.

The one man that actually seemed sober, picked up a strand of her hair and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm...you smell like freshly picked strawberries."

That seriously pissed Sakura off. She could understand if he was a drunken idiot, but a sober man condoling in such a manner was prosperous.

"We'll show you a fun time."

Sakura had enough. She was a black belt in martial arts and could kick some ass. Sakura jumped and kicked the guy closest to her square in the stomach and spun around and hit and punched with 1/100 of her strength. I mean she didn't want to kill them just knock them out cold for a few hours to teach them a lesson. She thought she got all of them when she sensed one behind her, but got him before he got her. **CRACK** _'Oops! Broke his nose.'_

Sakura let out a small chuckle and walked away when a sexy black sports car pulled up beside her. _'Aw man another one. It's been a long night. I just want to go back to the dorm.'_

"Oh it's you chicken ass."

Sasuke scoffed. "Do you want a ride or not, Pinky? "

"Psh I rather get the exercise then ride with you!"

"Really? It'd fifteen miles back to the dorms and it's already midnight."

Sakura hesitated and wondered how long it would take her to run fifteen miles.

"No, I'll walk."

"Suit yourself."

He drove off and Sakura began to jog. She loved running, she was number one in the state for cross country. This was easy. She made it back to the dorm in half an hour. Naruto was up eating cup ramen on his bed.

"Hey Sakura! You're back earlier than I thought you'd be! Especially if Ino took you out."

"Ha. Well I decided to head back early."

The door opened and then closed behind her.

"Hey teme!"

"Woah, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. What took you so long?"

"Stopped for gas."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Hey! How'd you know where I was?"

"Followed you."

"Why?"

"Bored. As. Hell."

"Creeper."

"Hn."

"Stalker."

"Aa."

"Freak."

"..."

"Well whatever! I'm going to take a shower!"

Sakura skipped to the bathroom with her things and closed the door tightly behind her.

"Woah, Teme you followed her?"

"Hn."

"I always knew you liked her from the moment you met her!"

Sasuke threw a pillow at him and went to lay on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Latin Class :O

Sakura was at her locker getting her books for latin, when a spikey haired, onyx eyed boy came from behind.

"You're going to be late, at the pace you're going Pinky."

Sakura jumped and dropped her books and watched as they scattered across the floor. With a deep sigh, not wanting to deal with this kind of attitude, bent down and began assembling her books. Before she picked up one Sasuke had all the other ones in a neat pile from biggest to smallest.

"Thanks."

Sakura pushed passed him and walked hurriedly to Latin. Sakura still hadn't forgiven him for his snide remarks the other day.

"Eww it's Sakura!" A red headed girl remarked as soon as Sakura came in.

"Eww looks it's the Bitch," Sakura smirked at the red headed girl and sat down in her desk.

Karin's face turned the color of her hair. She turned around and continued to gossip with her group of clones. Lidia and Jeena.

Sakura realized the guy with Sugeitsu was actually a boastful, prideful girl named Karin. Sadly Karin had transfered into all her classes starting from today because-

"Sasuke, my love!"

"Piss off, slut." Sasuke sat next to Sakura, who gave him a small smile for he had not cared for nor noticed Karin as much as she would have liked.

Karin had made Sasuke's fan club, which made him hate her more. Karin looked steamed as hell, but took the seat behind Sasuke, while plotting a plan with her crones to destroy Sakura and to win Sasuke over.

"Be careful she might steal some of your hairs." Sakura laughed lightly, like bells chiming.

Sasuke was momentarily stunned, but regain his composure just as quickly.

"Not likely, unless she has a premature death wish."

"Alright class, settle down! Please turn to page 37 in your books. Read it. Translate it. Answer the questions at the bottom. You may if you wish work with a partner."

Iruka sat behind his desk brought out a familiar orange book, that another certain teacher always seemed to reading.

"Oh great! He's turning into Kakashi. What's it with those men and their porn!"

Sasuke smiled a little, which was rare since the young Uchiha rarely did so.

_'Woah! He looks so damn hot when he smiles."_ Sakura's inner had a mind of its own.

_'Shut up, no he doesn't!'_

_'Ah stop arguing and talk back he just said something!'_

Sakura just caught what Sasuke said to her.

"How do you know its porn? Have a liking to it yourself?"

"Why else do you think it's rated R, it contains mature content."

"Aa."

"Oh Sasu~!"

"What do you want?"

"Well you know how there's a new cafe and I was wondering-"

"Hell to the no."

"But you didn't let me finish!"

"Shut up! Go away!"

(Dang Sasuke can be harsh!)

Sakura knew what would make Karin blow her top.

"Oh hey Sasuke want to go to the cafe this weekend?"

Sakura winked sneakily at Sasuke and he nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to."

The look on Karin's face was priceless and it took all Sakura and Sasuke had to keep from laughing. Karin took Kiba's water bottle opened it.

"Hey that's my-" Kiba didn't get to finish.

"Stick a sock in it!"

Kiba knew not to talk back to an angry Bitch and slowly backed off. Karin pretended like she was going to drink it, but then poured it all over Sakura.

"Oops, I guess Sakura still wets herself!"

"Why you-"

"Girls, girls what happened?" The teacher appeared to the scene.

"Well you see, I was about to take a sip of water when I tripped and it spilled all over Sakura."

"But why were you out of your seat in the first place?"

"Umm...ahh! I drink better walking around."

"Okay whatever Karin. Just go sit down and Sakura. Umm...you can go change, don't worry about coming back. Class is almost over."

Iruka tried not to look at Sakura for her white shirt was see through now and he didn't want to seem like a perv, but that didn't stop the other guys from sneaking a peek.

"Than-nn-kk-yyy-oo-uuuu-"

Sakura shivered and began gathering her stuff when something light and warm fell around her shoulders. Sakura looked up to find that Sasuke had given her his jacket.

'Those guys better get their eyes off her! Before I kill them all!"

'_Oooh Sasuke, think you're j-e-a-l-o-u-s!_'

'Shut the hell up! No I don't, it's just that-uh...'

_'Heh no come back, how pathetic.'_

'If you weren't part of me I would so kick your ass!'

She muttered a small thank you and he nodded his acknowledgements and she ran off.

"See Sakura is such a good student. She finished her work! Now get a move on kids!"

Sakura walked solemnly through the halls and kept thinking about the friendly gesture Sasuke had just shown her. She inhaled deeply.

_'_Smells. Nice. Sasuke had a sweet yet musky scent that was to die for...wait what am I saying?!'

Sakura snapped out of it before her inner could retort. Sakura scurried back to the dorms with almost a spring in her step. (Even though she was wet.)

A/N: I had more to write, but since I haven't updated in awhile I'll just write it in another chapter!

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED (:


	6. Chapter 6: A date?

A/N: Thank you for all the story alerts and story favs, but I really like REVIEWS! It inspires me to write more, pwahaha (:

Sakura was all dry by the time Sasuke walked into the room.

"Oh thanks for the uh...you know."

Sakura was lost for words as she passed Sasuke his jacket. The act of kindness was something unheard of for the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sakura turned away and began her pile of homework.

"Oh, Sasuke do we have any Latin homework?"

"No."

"Okay...thanks."

_'Guess that's only nice thing he'll ever do for me again.'_

Sakura worked diligently on her homework and hummed lightly occasionally without thinking looking over at Sasuke. Once in awhile their eyes would meet and Sakura would look away, embarrassed she had gotten caught. Sasuke smirked every time he caught the pink haired beauty, not that he was cocky about his looks, but maybe he had a thing for girls with pink hair now. Not that he would ever actually admit it.

In time Naruto knocked his way in through the door and felt the awkward presence that Sakura seemed to be emitting.

"Uh, so guys what's up?"

...

"Hey Sakura! Hold up!"

Sakura turned around and looked for the voice that had called her name. Suigetsu was behind her, waving frantically.

"Oh hey Suigetsu! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were busy this Saturday?"

"Probably not."

"That's good, so I'll pick you up at seven then. See ya!"

"Wait! What?!"

He gave her a quick wink and ran off.

"Gosh that was strange."

Sakura ran off to her last classes of the week in a daze.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Saks?" Ino asked as she chewed a carrot, wanting to throw it at Sakura's forehead.

"Hmm she's a little more out of it than usual." TenTen nodded in agreement.

"You don't think Sasuke asked her out do you!!??"

"Why would you care Ino? You have Shikamaru!"

"Well it's not really official you know! He never made it clear that we were ever f*!ing going out in the first place, so yes I can care!"

"Well you guys make out every day in Calc."

"Well who actually wants to listen, he's good entertainment."

Hinata watched the exchange in conversation in silence.

Sakura got up and dropped off her tray.

Saturday night came way too soon.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke inquired taking in Sakura's outfit. She was wearing a floral, high waisted skirt with a plain, loose whit tee with ballet flats. She looked simple, but beautiful. Sakura didn't know where Suigetsu was taking her, so she tried to look not too dressy and not under dressed.

"No where really, just out."

"But what happened about going to that cafe this weekend?"

"That was a joke remember. To mess with Karin."

"Well I see, you break your promises."

"If you insist, we can go tomorrow at noon."

"I didn't insist, just stating the facts."

"Well which is it then? Do you want to go or not?!"

Sasuke smirked," Well okay, we can go."

"Fine."

"Aa."

'_**SLAM'**_ Sakura walked out to the front of the building, where Suigetsu was waiting for her.

A/N: Okay I'm just going to continue with this plot~it's just easier than yeah xD

Suigetsu was wearing some semi-skinny jeans with a plain white tee with black vans, to Sakura's relief.

"Hey!"

"Hello Sakura, you look beautiful tonight."

Sakura blushed lighlty," Thanks, so where we heading to?"

"Oh just out. Don't worry it'll be fun."

First he took her Olive Garden, how typical right? Then they headed to Jillians to play.

"Oh my gosh, that was actually really fun. I've never been there and I got to burned so calories in the process."

Suigetsu laughed," Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now to our last stop for the night."

Suigetsu took her hand and lead her to a sweet little cafe. _Cafe Du Monde. _

"Beignets and two coffees please."

While Suigetsu was ordering Sakura saw something in the shadows move. She could have sworn she saw something RED, but ignored it and turned back to Suigetsu.

"So do always take out girls and do this?"

"Actually no, I do it in a different order."

Sakura gave him a look.

"I'm kidding. You're the first girl I actually took out in awhile. Haven't found any other girls very interesting, until I met you."

This made Sakura blush a deep red, she turned her head into the night until her face was composed.

"Oh you flatter me too much, I'm actually a real bore."

'_Wow Sakura, did you really just tell him you're a boring person?!'_

"No, I find you quite the opposite, my dear."

The beignets and coffees came. They each took one of the powdery sugared doughnut.

"Mmmm."

They both inhaled deeply.

"It's so yummy."

"It is."

Then Suigetsu started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You got some powdered sugar on you nose and lip."

Sakura quickly grabbed a napkin dispenser and looked at her reflection and indeed she had a sugary mustache and a dot of white on her nose. She quickly wiped it off with a napkin.

"That's embaressing."

Suigetsu took one and bit it. He then had a bigger mustache and it covered his whole nose. Sakura laughed so hard and much that they got kicked out.

"Sorry about that!"

"It's okay, it was hmm fun."

Suigetsu walked Sakura to her door and gave a chaste kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you for the lovely night."

"No thank you!"

With that and a wave he left to his dorm.

Sakura was about to turn into the dorm building when someone grabbed her from her behind and put a white cloth over her mouth and she fell into a deep sleep. Her body went limp.


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped?

A/N: Sorry about not many updates guys, been piled down by hw & testing! ENJOY~

_**PUNCH!**_

Sakura woke up groggily from her chemical induced sleep. If she could she would have touched the place where she had been punched, but her hands were brutally tied in multiple knots behind her back with a rusted pipe probing into her back.

"What no chair? Do you have no courtesy Karin?"

"How'd you guess it was me, pink haired slut?"

"Who else who need to stoop this low to do this sort of thing?" Sakura looked around," Guess not even your crones didn't even come to help a bitch like you."

"Talk all the trash you want you...you...whatever! But they couldn't make it, they had plans!"

"Nice come back hoe. Heh no surprise you have no plans because you're an overly obsessed stalker, psycho freak. And Sasuke will never EVER want you!"

Sakura could barely see because it was so dark, but she swore she saw a watery glint of a tear streaming down Karin's face. She had hit Karin where it hurt most.

"Shut up. Shut up...JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know his desire's or dreams, or interest of girls like I...I do! Or his wants and needs. I have everything he would want, but he just doesn't know it! And you're standing in my way of the perfect get Sasuke plans! Now if I get rid of you, he'll be all mine!"

Karin brought out a carving knife from her jacket and slowly in a catlike manner (one foot in front of the other) and an evil glint in her eyes, walked toward where Sakura stood.

"Uhh.. Karin what are you doing?"

"Gonna carve up you're already fugly face to a point ten million light years past ugly! And Sasuke will be mine for sure!"

"You won't and don't have to do this. Let's just talk about it in a calm manner. Just put down the knife."

Karin's evil look on her face made it clear that she wasn't going to stop and listen to anything Sakura was begging to her. Sakura hung her head low in defeat.

"_Maybe I'll die in the process, oh well. I had a nice life."_

Karin pulled Sakura's hair back so she could see her face. She brought the knife across her cheek to her chin. Sakura showed no emotion or pain in her face, this displeased Karin greatly.

"hmph~guess that didn't hurt, oh well now I'll have to a little gruffer!"

Sakura spit promply in her face (LOL guess that's her signature move).

"Why you little-"

"What the hell!"

"Sasuke! Um...hehe...uh how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked dimwit."

"Oh, well little Sakura and I were practicing our skit for the talent show."

"What talent show? If you're going to lie do it right."

"*gulp* Uhh... well it's an out of school activity."

"Hmph...that blood and knife look real."

"It's all part of acting..."

Sasuke glared something fierce, Karin was shaking so much she dropped the knife. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Pathetic."

Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura. The gash on her face was bleeding profusely. Sasuke walked towards her.

"Sakura...Sakura look at me. Can you hear me?"

She nodded, but her head was groggily and she couldn't really concentrate from the loss of blood. (Face bleeds a lot more than other parts, i think?)

Sasuke took the knife off the floor and cut Sakura free. He caught her as she collapsed as she took a step forward.

"Don't over exert yourself. I'll carry you."

She began to shake her head, but before she knew it she was against Sasuke's bear chest with his shirt pressed to her face.

"Can you put pressure on it?"

He took her staring at him as a yes.

"Wait Sasuke!"

"Karin I would stay here if you wished not to have charges pressed against you."

"But-"

Sasuke turned his back on her and walked off. He got Sakura to his car, speed toward Konoha Grace Hospital, the top hospital in the world. (Think Grey's Anatomy hehe)

"How'd you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sasuke it can't be by chance you were there to save me, so tell me how you knew."

"Okay,IwastakingawalkbecauseIwasjealousthatthatcreepSuigetsugottotakeyouonadateandsawKarinhidinginabush,,soIfollowedherandyeah."

Sasuke said it so fast that Sakura barely caught a word he said.

"Uh, repeat?"

"Hey I don't repeat and I especially don't usually say that kind of stuff, so no."

"Hmph."

"What?"

Sakura gave him the silent treatment the rest of the way no how much he prodded (strange for Sasuke huh?)

As they walked in EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE were staring at the sight of Sasuke shirtless. Doctors, Nurses, Patients, and Vistors all were awe struck by the perfect chiseled body. Nurses were drooling and the receptionist was goo goo eyed hard.

"Hmmm, did you say something sir?"

"Uh, yeah she needs medical attention right this second."

"Oh uh yes, Fill this out and we'll get fixed up, dear."

Sakura filled the form out and got called up to get her face stitched up. Her doctor was a 6 ft tall blonde model or seemed like she was. She had the biggest boobs that Sakura had ever seen, even bigger than Ino's. Now that's saying something. She kept eying Sasuke in a sexy sensual way, not the creepy stalker, Karin way. Intimidating.

"Don't worry honey this won't hurt. I'm sure your boyfriend can hold your hand."

"Oh he's not my-"

Sasuke covered her mouth and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Holding your hand, bc you're scared."

"No I'm not."

But as she saw the needle she squeezed his hand like bloody hell. This caused Sasuke to smirk.

"Okay, all done. Oh and here's my number if pinky doesn't work out."

She smiled and they walked out. Sakura began to stomp in the general direction that she thought the academy was in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the dorms."

"It's actually that way."

Sakura turned and walked past Sasuke, he grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!"

"No, let's go to my car."

"NO!"

Sasuke began dragging her towards his car.

"Why don't you just call up that big boobed, blonde doctor! I'm sure she'll do whatever you want!"

Sakura kept blabbering and it began to rain.

"Shut up."

Sasuke grabbed her face lightly and brought into a passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked for the longest few seconds, but began to kiss him back. Their lips molded together and it seemed so right. He laced once his hands into her hair and one into her hand.

'_He's so good at this. I wonder how many girls he's done this to.'_ Sakura thought and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and got into the taxi that just let out its passengers.


	8. Chapter 8: The Park

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS (:

_'Ugh. Why did I just leave so abruptly. I guess I over reacted. Dang this is gonna be awkward. Maybe I shouldn't return yet.'_

Sakura brought a hand through her hair. It was tangled with recently fallen leaves. A mix of green, red, yellow, and orange. She had gotten dropped off by the taxi driver at a nearby park.

She couldn't think straight after her unexpected retreat from the hospital. Sakura eventually stumbled over her feet and fell into the leaves. The sheets of rain fell on her and soaking her to the bone, but she didn't care.

Back to Sasuke.

'_What just happened? Was I too forward?'_

Sasuke stood there confused for the longest time, but decided to go back to dorms, thinking that Sakura probably went back by now. He involuntarily shivered as he started his car. (A/N: Maybe it's a sign O.O)

Sasuke sped down the road and ended up back to the dorms in five minutes flat. When he arrived in the room, he found Naruto making out with Neji's cousin. Hinata Hyuga. A blushing Hinata pulled away from an annoyed Naruto.

"Teme, why are you back so early?"

"Dobe, it's one thirty in the morning, how is that exactly early? And just letting you know now that Neji will most likely kill you if he sees your cousin here with YOU."

"Ha. Has it been that long already? I'm surprised that Neji isn't here yet. Hinata I better walk you back to your room before your cousin arrives."

"O-okay Naruto."

Naruto led her out of the room by the hand and they made there way to the tenth landing of the building.

'_Seems like Sakura isn't back yet. Should have asked Naruto if he at least saw her recently.'_

Sasuke sighed lightly and went to lay on his bed. He knew he should probably be worried, but fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

To Sakura.

No one noticed the now ghastly pale pink haired girl laying in the park.

_'Hmmm...wonder if anyone notices I'm gone?' _Sakura had little strength to even lift her watch to check the time. '_It's so late, 1:30 already, but I can't seem to move. Oh well this is a nice place to die.'_

Sakura closed her eyes, and ever so slightly adjusted her position. A shadow of a pineapple could be seen through her closed eye-lids (if that's possible), but ignored it.

"Hey...Sakura is that you?"

'_Ah a familiar voice. If only I could find my voice.' _

"It has to be, that hair. No one else has it."

Shikamaru walked towards her and bent down with his bright yellow umbrella and felt for a pulse. It was there beating a little slower than it probably should be, but it was there. He lifted her with little difficultly, but had trouble keeping his umbrella over the two of them.

"I-t's o-k-ay Sa-kur-a. Yo-u'-ll be ok-ay." He said with his umbrella in his mouth. He carried her swiftly to his car that was parked on the curb. He gently placed her in the back seat and put his jacket over the shivering body of Sakura and drove off.

Shikamaru turned heat on high and hoped that Sakura was okay.

A/N: TO be continued... sorry it's short xD


	9. Chapter 9: The hospital, again?

a/n: i'm sorry it's been awhile~i wrote this earlier, but my internet wasn't working T^T now it is! so enjoy

Sakura was back in the hospital, yet again. The second time that night.

She awoke groggily and was stunned to see a sleeping Shikamaru in a chair next to her bed side. She reached to shake him, but an IV was inserted into a vein in her wrist. Sakura decided just to leave him be and wait for him to awaken.

"Oh Ms. Haruno, you are free to leave now. Just need to have a nurse to dismiss you and here are your release forms. You have nothing to worry about, you were in a state of shock and we had to warm your body temperature, but other than that you are fine."

Sakura looked up to find the big-boobed doctor standing before her, looking stunning as ever. '_Do they not have any other doctors?' _Sakura thought as she nodded dumbly.

Shikamaru decided at that moment to get up. "Well guess I'll go find a nurse."

Sakura had to laugh at his abrupt awakening. After she was released, she walked out with Shikamaru to his car.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well I was on my way to my car after I went to get my new memory foam pillow from that little shop at the park, when I saw you. Your hair is really hard to miss, even in the dim moonlight."

"Oh, but what was that shop doing open so late? And why didn't you go earlier?"

"Well I asked the owner to keep it open at that time, had to pay extra, but it's worth it!, because I had to go when Ino was sleeping or I'd never make it out of the room if she knew I was awake for once…if you know what I mean."

"Ah Ino that girl…well thank you Shikamaru. I'm extremely grateful."

"No problem, plus I got to try my new pillow in the hospital. Works miracles, no kinks in my neck. Oh yeah reminds me. Why were you were there in there first place. It was pretty scary scene. You covered with leaves and mud with stitches on your face."

"Oh well I was at the hospital earlier that day to get a cut fixed, and I don't know. I just ended up in the park."

"Well be more careful next time. Do you need any help to your room?"

"No you've done enough for me already. Thanks again! Bye."

Sakura waved and headed towards her room. She was slightly woozy, but managed the stairs.

Sasuke was waiting impatiently tapping his foot vigorously, annoying the crap out of the teens below his floor.

"HEY WILL YOU STOP TAPPING THE FLOOR! I'M TRYING TO STUDY?"

"AH SHUT THE HELL UP LIKE YOU'RE ACTUALLY STUDYING!" Sasuke yelled trying to calm his nerves.

Sakura hadn't come back last night. It was driving him crazy. What if something had happened to her? Just as he began contemplating what happened to her, she walked in.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer you phone? Don't you have the dec-"

Sasuke looked at her up and down, she looked a triteful mess. Her bright pink hair was muted by the brown mud stuck in mats throughout it. No more leaves, but she looked something awful.

"Um…what happened to you? You look atrocious."

"Well I'm sorry I can't looked better after… well I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care. I'm going to take a shower."

With that Sakura stomped out of sight with her toiletries and new clothes.

A/N: NEXT TIME IT WILL BE LONGER, PROMISE!


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

Sasuke was pissed. She didn't even let him explain. Sakura took her sweet time in the bathrooom, not leaving a single drop of hot water to Neji's dismay. A guy need to conditionize his hair too. Sakura sauntered around the room, giving Sasuke the silent treatment. Whenever he tried to say something, she just glared at him with steady eyes. Of course the Uchiha prodigy glared back with equal fierceness. He had enough, so after Naruto and Neji had enough of the cold atmosphere and left...

"Brr...it's cold in here, Neji!" Naruto tried to whisper as they walked quickly from the room.

Sasuke pushed Sakura to the wall as before she cold make it to the door.

"Look, i don't know what your problem is, so you can't give me the silent treatment for something i didn't know I did."

"Well Uchiha (Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this )...I-I...I..." Sakura honestly couldn't think of a reason why she should be mad. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed anyone before, but the thought of him kissing with such expertise made her wonder how many people he had kissed. He was the legendary Uchiha, even his brother had a reputation that was ten folds of Sasuke's. (B/C he's been there longer)

'_ADMIT IT! You're jealous that he's been with a bunch of other girls before you!'_

'No, I'm not! Just...' Sakura couldn't even argue with her inner.

"You what?"

"I-I...was..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke glared beneath his eyelashes. Sakura's face began to burn as she realized how close the two actually were. Sasuke's body was promptly a inch away, she could feel his body heat radiating onto her. His face down to her level, even with her eyes. His arms on both sides of her, preventing escape.

"Well if it's nothing..."

Sasuke began closing the gap that separated them from each other. Then Sakura stopped him, raising her arms to his chest to stop him. Sasuke looked questioningly at her.

"See you have a problem, who could resist me?"

"Your sure full of yourself!"

Sakura angrily pushed him off her and walked out the door. She slammed it as hard as she could without breaking the door. Which then lead to people coming out to see what the hell was going on. Sakura smiled sheepishly at everyone as she said, "Sorry."

They all just shook there heads as they went back into their rooms muttering something like," stupid girls with their boy problems...just have make up sex already..."

Sakura pretended not to hear it and blushed a nice tomato color. Sakura realized she had left her bag inside and stood outside debating whether or not she should go get it. Her answer was solved when Naruto bounced his way upstairs with a package full of ramen.

"Hey Sakura, what's up? Why you just sitting there?"

"Um, well you see I left my purse in there..." Sakura needn't to be as sneaky when trying to get Naruto to do something for her," and I left my key (which is sorta true too) in there and it's in my bag, so could you go get it for me. It's on my bed."

"Huh? Okay Sakura." Naruto said jolly as a bean (sorry) and went to the door without asking a question.

"TEME! I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY IN THERE! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO LIFE OR A DATE SO OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR BECAUSE ME AND SAKURA LEFT OUR KEYS IN THERE AND I NEED TO GET SAKURA HER BAG!" Naruto yelled a little too loud.

The people and as well as the others who didn't open their doors' last time came out, yelling profanities and other crap at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura hit her head and reminded herself not to ask Naruto to do this for her again. A few seconds later Sasuke came out with a smug little smile on his face.

"Hmph!" Sakura got up and brushed by him and grabbed her bag.

... to be continued (: Sorry for the slow updates been having computer problems & writers block ~


	11. Chapter 11: A Plan

A/N: Sorry for the long wait (: & thank you to all your reviews & your faithfulness to the story!

After a long week of awkwardness and numerous glaring contests, Sakura and Sasuke made it seem like they would never talk again...well that's what Naruto kept saying to Neji.

"Hey Forehead! What's with you and that gorgeous Uchiha?" Ino pried one day during lunch.

Sakura made a disgusted facial expression,ignoring the fact she called her forehead, and replied," Well he's just one of those typical, I think I can get all the girls I want just because I think I'm so Hot kind of guys...it really pisses me off."

"Hmph...I bet the real reason is that you like him! And I know just the plan..." Ino said with an evil smirk (though she likes Sasuke a little bit still, she can see the chemistry b/w him and Sakura and wants to help her out. Plus she has shika (:) .

"Hmmm...for one I don't like him and tell me the plan anyways, Ino-Pig!"

"...Fine, but stop calling me pig, forehead. Well I guess since your my friend...and all...I guess I'll give you him for now. Maybe it will stop those annoying fangirls from chasing him all the time. But don't think I won't get him back later!" Ino rambled on and on.

"Okay so what is this "plan?""

"Okay, we get another HOT bachelor to pretend to be your boyfriend until Sasuke gets jealous enough to realize his feelings for you!"

"Dang, that's a perfect...oops I mean..uh.." Sakura started blushing at the fact that she pretty much admitted to the fact that she likes Sasuke.

_'I knew it." _Ino thought to herself. "Hmmm, Hyuuga would be a prime candidate, Uchiha's ultra sexy rivalor even maybe his brother, that would really tick him off."

"I hope your talking about Neji...no offense Hinata."

"N-None ta-ken..." Hinata stuttered.

"But of course...we wouldn't want Sasuke to think you're...unless he likes that kind of..." Ino contemplated to herself outloud.

TenTen who was merely listening, while she ate looked up. She had a major crush on Neji since the time Rock Lee, Neji, and herself were in the same activity group back when they were in middle school.

Knowing this Ino leaned over and whispered," Don't worry, it will all be fake, acting."

This reassurance allowed her to continue helping the plan.

Meanwhile the guys...

"What do you think they're giggling about?" Naruto said as hestrained his neck trying to hear what they were saying, but they were across the court yard since well that day with Sakura and Sasuke.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty juicy!" Kiba exclaimed as he tried to read their lips.

"Well who really give a shit..." Sasuke scowled as he really was thinking '_I really wish I knew what the hell she was thinking.'_

"Oh! They stopped-"

A/N: Tell me which one you want the pretend boyfriend! Neji or Itachi (:


	12. Chapter 12: Action!

A/N: Dang the vote was unanimous, Itachi, well almost!~ Thank you guys for voting & thank you so much for the reviews (: & I read through my story earlier and I wanted to answer some questions you might've had (:

1. It's sort of cold where they are...the weather changes a lot (drastically).

2. Yes Sakura takes a lot of showers, bc she like the feeling of being clean & the water calms her.

3. What happened to Suigetsu? Well maybe he'll make a surprise appearance (: HintHINT

Anymore questions, just ask & I'll try to clear up any confusions (:

"Oh they stopped Itachi!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke's ear perked up at the sound of his brother's name, and his mouth (naruto) was quickly covered by everyone at the table, but the girls heard Naruto and looked up. They smirked and went back to talking.

"Great going Dobe, they've heard us." Sasuke murmured, adverting his eyes.

"Oh well guess you'll just have to ask Itachi when he comes over." Gaara said and everyone looked at him, for Gaara rarely said anything.

"Hey Itachi, what did those youthful girls want?" Rock Lee inquired with passion in his eyes.

Itachi played with his apple as he sat down. Throwing it in the garbage can with a audible _swish _as everyone continued to stare at him.

"Nothing...they just wanted to see if they could sit here tomorrow." His face gave away no emotion.

"Oh, seriously that's it?" Kisame raised a thin eyebrow.

Itachi nodded his head.

"Well that's stupid, they can sit wherever they want, whenever they want." Kankuro said eying them with hungry eyes.

"Yeah I miss having the girls here, so I can't wait for them to be back!" Kiba practically barked.

All the guys shook their heads in agreement and went back to their own individual conversations.

"Okay so Itachi will ask me out in front of everyone a few days after we begin sitting with him." Sakura said.

Ino nodded," But you actually have to seem like your interested in him before he does."

"Yeah don't make it seem forced!" TenTen shook her head.

"Or the p-plan w-w-won't be as s-successful." Hinata imputed.

Sakura had a shiny glint in her eye. "Hmm...this actually might be fun."

The next day...

"Nice to have you back ladies," Kiba grinned wolfishly.

Sakura couldn't help, but smile. "Good to be back."

Sasuke watched every little thing she did, every gesture, every move of her mouth.

Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and began talking to Itachi...well looked more like flirting from Sasuke's POV b/c he was at the far end of the table with Naruto, Neji, Hinata...etc and Sakura was at the other end.

"Oh really? He does seem like the kind of guy who would be a mama's boy." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, Sasuke was always a strange kid though..." Itachi said leaning closer to Sakura, causing her to blush.

Sakura saw Sasuke grimacing from her peripheral vision and continued talking, and she was oddly enjoying herself, a lot. Itachi kept her entertained with thrilling stories about his life and many humiliating ones about Sasuke (hey they are brothers, that's what they do).

Sasuke had a feeling Sakura was up to something, but he couldn't think of what it was (apparently Sakura is a good actress or is she ?).

The next few days all Sasuke could think about was Sakura and his brother. They've been engaging themselves in such deep conversations that they pretty much blocked everyone else out.

"Hey can I sit here." Sasuke pushed through the middle of where Sakura and Itachi were sitting and plopped down between them.

"Little brother, what are you doing?" Itachi inquired as he scooted over to make room, because Sasuke was almost sitting on him.

Sasuke cracked open his soda. "I just thought it'd be fun to sit somewhere new and talk to...uh you?"

"Well you just interrupted a very important conversation.." Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes...I was just about to ask her-" Itachi began, but was cut off when Sasuke stuck a handful of chips he took from Choji's bag into his mouth & got an angry "HEY!" from Choji.

"OH, aren't these your favorite chips, Itachi." Sasuke laughed nervously for he had a bad he had a bad feeling about what his brother was going to say.

The threesome attracted the attention of all their friends and a few tables near them.

Itachi spit the chips gracefully into a napkin. "Bleh...those are my least favorite...Anyways Sakura, can you come with me? I have something I want to ask you, and I guess it's be best to do this where I won't get interupped."

"Of course!" Sakura eagerly took is hand as he guided her towards the schools garden.

Everyone, watched with eager eyes as they walked away. Sasuke sat there pouting, looking at the interlocked fingers.

"What is she doing? I thought the plan was, that they were going to stay here?" TenTen whispered to Ino.

"Oh well. This might be better."

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Itachi asked nonchalantly as they walked through the flower field.

"Yes, thank you for doing this." Sakura said when they stopped under the Sakura Tree where there was a cute little bench.

Itachi plucked a cherry blossom and put it in her hair," Anytime. Shall we go back and inform everyone or shall we let them find out on their own?"

"I think it's be more fun if we just let them use their imaginations to why we are always together." Sakura laughed lightly imagining Sasuke's face when he finds out.

"Agreed." Itachi smiled lightly back, making Sakura blush at how beautiful his smile was.

...

Sasuke had excused himself shortly after they're departure. He had a six sense to where Sakura was (get that's why he always knows where she is) and began walking towards the garden in search for Sakura and Itachi. He spotted them near the Cherry Blossom Tree and had a pang of jealously when he put the flower in her hair.

_'That should be me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. '_Wait, did I just say that...'_

_**'No dimwit...you thought it...you're supposed to be smart.'**_

_'Damn...I must be hallucinating. I'm talking to myself.'_

_**'No. Remember I'm your inner. I tell you what you really think, but are just too damn self prideful to admit. Such as you do like Sakura and you want her.'**_

_'Pfft. Whatever, I could care less about her now. She gets angry over nothing.'_

_**'Bad reason...'**_

_'Shut up and go away.'_


End file.
